


Frozen

by scottxlogan



Series: Angst Prompt Series [5]
Category: Logan - Fandom, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, Feral Logan (X-Men), Hell, Logan (2017), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: Scott is overtaken with grief as he pays his respects to Logan's gravesite. Caught up in his pain, Scott and Storm consider the consequences of tampering with fate to change the future. Will it bring Logan back to them or cause a nightmare to awaken in his place?
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Angst Prompt Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026525
Comments: 22
Kudos: 34





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the angst prompt challenge on tumblr with the subject line “Are you cold?” by billyrusso and anon. I also worked the prompt “I’m not gonna hurt you.” into it as well. Now admittedly I took this prompt in a slightly different direction than I normally would and I hope you all like it. If you do and there's enough demand for it, I may even write a sequel to this one :) Again thanks for the prompt! 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing it! Just wanted to add that this story takes place in the movie universe after the events of Logan (including Days of Future Past canon) with a twist that Scott is still very much alive in this story.

** Frozen **

The winds picked up around the cave opening causing Scott Summers to push the collar of his jacket around his neck, fighting to keep the ice and snow from pelting the side of his face. He raised his chin up, forcing himself to face the dark entrance to the spot the coordinates had taken him to. The land around him felt barren among the rocky terrain with the winter winds picking up in ways he’d found he wasn’t entirely prepared for. However, the Blackbird was further away than he’d anticipated, which only reaffirmed there was no turning back.

With feet crunching in the snow, Scott shifted directions turning towards the coordinates that Laura had given Kitty upon arrival in Eden. The string of young mutants had arrived after a grueling journey to the place where Scott and the other survivors had been located. They’d been in a haven far from the dangers the outside world provided. Through the years the world had changed around them, but the one thing that hadn’t was the promise that Scott had made to his mentor in keeping the dream alive. Peace currently wasn’t an option in the violent, angry world around him, but Scott vowed to do everything in his power to keep the others safe—to keep the children alive for the future of their species. He swore he would do what it would take to protect them even if it meant living in the shadows, hidden away from the rest of the world until they could be free to reemerge in this fractured world again faced with a new possibility for unity once again.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Scott could remember Kitty’s voice in the back of his head when he’d explained his purpose behind the trip.

“At the very least he deserves a proper burial,” Scott explained at the time knowing only too well that Laura’s story had been the hardest thing he’d anticipated ever having to face. The others were gone—those who’d still remained at the school had been taken from the world by the disease that had stolen Charles Xavier’s mind from him and ultimately drove him to his ending. More than anything Scott had wished he’d been there to protect Charles, to help him through his struggles as he’d once promised to do so, but there was no turning back now. Charles Xavier was dead, but his dream would still live on with the next generation of mutants. Scott would save them. He would keep his promise.

Still, in knowing all they’d lost, Scott found that there was one key to Laura’s story that hit home in ways he hadn’t shared with the others. They all looked up to him as their leader, as their guide through the dark world that surrounded them. The broken boy who’d once been scared and alone had finally fit into the shoes that his mentor had offered him all those years ago. He was finally in that position where their survival depended upon his ability to help them adapt and evolve, to find their place in the world in ways that Charles had offered Scott and the others on the team years ago. Charles had opened his heart and home to them. He’d trained them to stand up for those who couldn’t stand up for themselves and in the process Scott had transformed from the shy, timid boy to the dutiful leader stoic and faced with the weight of their survival upon his shoulders.

“If you go out there right now, then there’s no telling what you’ll find,” Kitty cautioned knowing full well that Scott was taking a risk in coming out of hiding, but he knew there was no other choice.

“I need to see it for myself,” he explained doing his best to help the children settle in before he headed out to the place where Laura said her last goodbyes to the man that Scott had found himself dreaming about more often than not.

“Logan,” Scott’s voice cracked with emotion. He observed beyond his reach on the path the unmarked grave with an X that remained that Laura had spoken of. It was buried beneath a thick layer of snow, but there was no mistaking the stiff, frigid branches serving as the only proof of the man who’d been buried beneath the earth, blanketed in a layer of snow and ice.

Feeling a substantial weight in his chest, Scott dragged his feet forward shuffling through the cold to pay his respects to an old friend. With a heavy heart he sank down onto his knees, crunching the snow with his weight when his eyes focused on the X before him. Lowering his head, he let out a small sigh far too exhausted and broken to be weighed down by his sense of responsibility. Instead he swallowed down hard no longer concealed by the façade he carried with him around the others. Instead in seeing the proof before him, he was shattered, raw and exposed, unable to mask the tears that carried over him in his moment of silence for his fallen comrade. Angling his head down, he reached out to touch the newly fallen snow feeling his fingers fall frigid beneath his touch.

“So here we are,” Scott choked on his words. He brushed his hand over the snow, attempting to clear off some of the stones when he found himself thinking about all the words he hadn’t said to the man who’d changed his life in ways he hadn’t yet been able to express.

“Laura made it to Eden,” Scott explained gently sweeping the snow away from the ground beside him, “She did exactly as you asked of her. She was so strong and stubborn, but she made it Logan. They all are safe now because of you—because of the way that you led them to us. She told me all that you did for her and how she wouldn’t have made it to safety without you. Without your strength to guide them…damn it I could use your strength right now.”

Scott paused feeling a lump forming in his throat upon completion of his words.

“You were always a stubborn asshole,” Scott spoke up behind gritted teeth, “You always swore that you’d make it until the end, but then you had to go and die a hero like this. Damn you.”

Letting out a long, dramatic sigh, Scott shook his head and pressed his palm to the frozen earth again, “You have no idea what I’ve been through—how many things I’ve seen since you disappeared. If you had any idea what I went through after Charles sent me away…”

Scott paused feeling the winds pick up around him. He looked around the clearing and the trees knowing only too well that despite the cold the place was peaceful. All the dangers of the world were seemingly away from Logan’s final resting place, allowing him the harmony in death that he never found in his life. In his ending, he’d been surrounded by beauty and tranquility. He’d died a noble, heroes’ death—something that Scott feared he would never say about himself now that the weight of the world was on his shoulders. For the most part the others were gone—lost in the war that raged down upon them. It was his burden to carry now that he was one of the last. It was his penance for the ways in which he’d failed the others when Charles had sent him away on the mission to Africa seeking out a means of discovering peace for their kind. Instead Scott and his team had wound up on the receiving end of an attack, shot down into the dark enemy waters and dead to the rest of the world. They’d been that way until T’Challa and the others in Wakanda had discovered them at death’s door, but still holding on. It was in that place that Scott and Storm had come together with Kitty and the few remaining others until they were strong enough to return to the world that had mourned their absence.  
  
In his return Scott had discovered that the world had shifted, that the X-Men were no more after Charles had lost all control seemingly destroying himself and the remaining mutants. For months after the news of what happened at the school broke, Scott and Storm had mourned the others…doing what little they could to pull together the pieces of their broken lives. When it seemed that the only choice was to keep the dream alive, they’d put together Eden in the hopes of seeking out any others that remained. It was their own utopia in the world far from the dangers the cold, cruel world that they’d left behind. It was a new beginning put together with the help of their friends in Wakanda and Storm’s new husband as they worked together to build an alliance between the two nations. Over time Storm had taken her throne as queen in Wakanda with T’Challa at her side while Scott worked with Kitty and the others who’d helped bring the missing mutants through to safe passage for transport to Wakanda once they’d adjusted to life in Eden.

“And that brings me here,” Scott finished recounting his tale to Logan, “sitting at your grave wishing like hell that we were together again. I’d settle for a beer or a fuck you…anything to hear your voice again.”

Hanging his head somberly Scott tensed up, his words quiet and desolate in his grief, “So many times I searched for you and the professor. I kept struggling to pick up on your trail never giving up hope that one day we’d find one another again—that I would bring you home where we could try again. When I think about the way we parted…”

Stopping himself Scott focused on his gloved hand thinking about the golden band that he still wore on his finger serving as a reminder of the man who’d meant everything to him before he’d been sent away on that damned mission. Shaking his head, he fought to keep his strength, but lost it entirely when he collapsed on the ground in a series of shudders and shakes knowing that no matter what his purpose had been in coming here today, he hadn’t been ready for it. He could never be ready to say goodbye to the man who’d changed his world—who had given him a life beyond Jean long after she’d reached her ending. He’d been Scott’s everything and, in their separation, it seemed that Logan was yet again something that Scott was only destined to lose.

“I wish I could’ve found you—that we could’ve made it beyond this point together,” Scott ran his fingers over the pile of stones and feeling his heart break, “You and I made so many promises to each other—to find each other no matter what life threw at us. You swore to me that my leaving wouldn’t be the end—that you’d stay around for me, but damn it, Logan you lied. You promised me that no matter what you would always have my back—that you would follow me into hell if I asked it of you, but instead you’re off in a better place. I’m still here in this living a nightmare without you. I know what I’m supposed to do, but I’m not strong enough. I pretend because they require it of me, but each night without you gets harder and harder.”

Scott paused feeling the weight of his words take his toll upon him. Reaching out he imagined Logan beneath the ground cold and alone, far away from the forever they’d promised one another.

“There’s no greater torment than knowing that all that we sacrificed fell to pieces without us ever having a chance to just be…happy. Hell, do you remember when you promised me how we would run away from it all? How after the war was finished that we would go to your cabin and travel the world together? You promised we’d get on a boat and see the world, really take the time to explore the things that our lives never allowed us to do when the fate of the world rested on our shoulders. You promised all those things Logan, but here I am lost without you. They need me. I know that they do and if it wasn’t for that, then I’d have no purpose in this world, but damn it why didn’t you tell me it would be so hard? Why couldn’t I see how much everything meant until it was stolen from us?”

Scott stopped himself when the winds picked up again. He looked to the gray sky above knowing that soon another storm would be approaching and that would make his mission next to impossible. Looking to the cave he’d taken shelter in a short while earlier when the winds had gotten out of control, he found himself contemplating his grief versus his sense of duty.

“The last thing I wanted for you was to die alone, but Laura assured me that didn’t happen. She swore that you were with her until the end. Losing you has taken its toll on her too. She’s so good with the others, but she still needs you just like I do. We both are so lost without you. How could we not be?” Scott let out an ironic laugh, “You were the only person unafraid to tell me like it was no matter how hard it was for me to hear it at times. You kept me in my place and without you…well, no one is brave enough to tell me when to shut the fuck up even if they rightfully should. Kitty thinks about it, but then most of the time I think she just pities me. I’m not fooling her or the others who saw us together. They all know, but they’re too afraid to say anything about it. They’re afraid that I’ll crack under the pressure—that even mentioning you would be enough to cause me to shatter completely. To them, I’m merely a shadow of the man I once was because without you…well, there’s nothing left of me Logan. I need your strength, your guidance…your love.”

Scott cleared his throat, looking over to the cave again and thinking about the supplies he’d brought with him on his journey. Turning his attention to the wooden X, he reached out to run his glove covered finger over the top of it before reaching up to wipe at the warm tears that began to freeze over his face.

“As beautiful as this may be, I’m taking you home with me,” Scott declared when the winter sky grew darker overhead, “Sure, you might be enjoying all of this, but don’t think for a second that I’m going to allow you to keep hiding out here when there are things we still need. It’s time to come back to us. You’re not done yet. I just hope that when we get you home again that you don’t hate me for this. I’m sorry Logan, but I’m too selfish to let you go like this. I tried, but I just…can’t…do…it.”

Clearing his throat, Scott looked around the clearing, knowing only too well that he was tempting fate in coming to see Logan now. Given the time that had passed he’d known of the risks, but he hadn’t been wrong. The others needed Logan more than ever and if there was a chance…

“Scott?” Storm questioned stepping forward to reveal herself after Scott’s private moments with Logan were over.

“Ororo,” Scott gasped realizing that he hadn’t been alone in his misery. He attempted to pull himself together, to contain the emotions that carried over him, but it was no use. He didn’t bother to hide his sentiment when he felt her hand upon his shoulder offering a small squeeze.

“Are we really doing this?” Storm probed squeezing her fingers over his grief-laden body, “Are you sure that we should…?”

“Do you see any other way?” Scott responded bringing his gloved hand over hers. Together they remained frozen place paying their respects to the man they’d both cared deeply for, “If Logan was in my position, we both know that…”

“He’d say to hell with you slacking off and taking a break,” Storm teased bringing her hand up over the back of Scott’s neck. She brushed her fingers over the edge of his dark hair offering up comfort as the weight of their arrival carried it’s toll upon the both of them, “T’Challla promised that this would work, but as for the aftermath…”

“We don’t know what we will pull out from the other side,” Scott finished knowingly. He focused on the grave before him feeling himself overtaken by conflict. His mind was filled with the internal struggle of facing the turmoil over the decision he was forced to make about the future, “If we do this and things go wrong…”

“Then we’ll have only further prolonged your pain,” she offered up knowingly, “If he isn’t what he was before…”

“Then we’ll have to put him down again,” Scott’s hopes diminished at the thought, “If this goes the wrong way…”

“Then I’ll take care of it,” Storm decided releasing her grip on Scott’s shoulder, “We’ll do everything we can to make sure that doesn’t happen, but…”

“He’s going to hate me for stealing that peace from him,” Scott replied feeling the weight of his emotions get the best of him, “To him I’ll be no better than Stryker. He won’t understand…”

“We’ll make him understand,” Storm insisted with conviction in her voice. Although her assurances were there, Scott suspected that she had her doubts too. What they were doing wasn’t going to be the answer, but Scott had convinced himself it was part of the solution should T’Challa’s predictions prove to be correct.

“Is the healer on standby?” Scott questioned behind pinched lips. He shifted his position rising to his feet and dusting the snow off his pants.

“We’re ready whenever you are. I know you wanted a few minutes,” her brow creased with tension, “but with the winter storm on the horizon…”

“I know you’ve been holding it off for as long as we can,” Scott turned to face his friend with a grateful expression. He reached out to touch her arm knowing only too well the challenge they were about to face with one another, “Logan would want this, right?”

“He’d want to be with you more than anything,” Storm assured him with a soft smile, “I know that he’d readily give his all to be with you again.”

“Even if it meant surrendering a part of his soul and ours to make it happen?” Scott questioned considering the mission when Storm pulled him into an embrace.

“You’re doing the right thing here for all of us,” Storm whispered in his ear offering up the last, feeble assurances before they would give in to the temptation to right the wrongs that had happened upon them time and time again. Together they would bring about the new world and make it a place safe for mutants, but to do so they were going to need help of an old friend who’d long since slipped away.

“It’s time,” she encouraged him again leading Scott to realize from here on out there was no turning back. From here on out it was about saving the future.

* * *

A low rumble of a moan built in the back of Logan’s throat taking him from the sharp, searing pain that rocked over his every synapse. In his mind he was surrounded by fire and demons eager to launch an attack upon him for his sins. They wanted him to burn, to suffer for the debaucheries he’d committed during his time in the world.

What should’ve been a relief was nothing short of torture, a nightmare world that he couldn’t escape from until that fateful moment when he’d found the door. It stood before him like a beacon in the storm, calling to him with a familiar lull. With the monster chasing him through the hellfire he charged forward desperate for a retreat—anything to escape the eternity of torment he’d submitted himself to.

“Logan…” he heard the familiar voice echo through the darkness, guiding him to the cool, blue glow of the light beyond the door. He could feel it upon him, beckoning him through the nightmare to guide him back to his purpose.

“Logan, can you hear me…?” the voice questioned as Logan moved faster. His feet were heavier, his heart hammering in his chest when his body felt like it was slowing down. He could feel the flames licking over his skin, attempting to work its tendrils into his flesh and send him straight down to his tormenter, back to the place where everything and nothing surrounded him.

“I’m here,” Logan shouted to the voice, begging that it would offer reprieve from the madness his eternity had surrounded him with, “Please…wait for me…”

“Logan,” the voice grew distant.

With each sweeping sound, it was harder to move. His body fought against the sound, attempting to rip him away from the cool air that slipped in beneath the crack in the doorway before him. With each movement he made, it caused his body to lock up, to fight against escape when the deep snarls and violent hiss of eternity were closing in upon him. With outstretched arms and shaking fingers he dropped forward pulling himself along the hot coals that covered the ground he walked upon. Each movement was agonizing, every inch of progress he made was filled with anguish with invisible hooks on the ground, ripping and clawing at his flesh to keep him their prisoner tucked away from the world around him.

“Logan, can you hear me?” the voice grew more familiar when Logan noticed the blue light behind the door had grown in intensity. With the light a chill spread throughout the red-hot corridor he was in, slowly transforming the burning walls to blocks of ice. With the bubbling embers around him, he felt the invisible hands gripping for his body crack and shatter replaced by the ice crystals that surrounded him. Taking advantage of the change, he crawled on his hands and knees pushing forward in search of the light. Stretching his hands out to the door before him, he felt it just beneath his touch. The wood was now made of ice serving as a clear wall separating him from hell and what was waiting on the other side.

“You’ll never be free,” the menacing voice behind him snarled through the corridor. It caused him to shake and bow down in fear, curling up into a ball when memories of the nightmare he’d been held captive to started to infiltrate his mind. All at once he was hit with every horrifying moment of his existence, surrounded by the slow tortures that his lifetime had brought upon his broken body. With every breath he fought for, he felt the worst pain imaginable, guiding him to torment as his mind wrestled to hold onto rational thought. He was going feral becoming less of a man and more of the monster that this place wished to contain. He was caged within the walls, the devil’s prisoner for far longer than he’d intended, but during his torment he heard a familiar voice beckon him once again.

“Come back to me,” the voice pleaded causing Logan’s body to uncurl.

Logan raised his chin up, feeling the spittle fall from his chin when his throat burned. His mouth was so dry and raw that everything inside of him felt cracked and broken, but the voice seemed to soothe his pain. It reached a place inside of him that was seemingly lost in the nightmare that had become his eternity. With so many dark reminders of the monster he was before him, he’d never anticipated to discover such peace, such joy from the sound, but here it was offering him a reprieve.

“Please come back to me,” the voice begged again.

“I’m trying,” Logan’s harsh words spilled from his lips sounding more animalistic than human after the madness had changed him. His time in death had shifted him from the man he once was to the monster that he’d been forced to become.

All of Logan’s misdeeds had earned him a spot on the devil’s throne, serving as his personal pet. He’d been forced to face the worst of himself, losing anything that mattered until he’d found the strength to follow the sound. With a hard slap of his palm across the now frozen ground, Logan pulled forward, gripping the slick surface with all the strength he could muster up. With a groan he stretched his left hand out, mirroring the movement his right had made a few seconds earlier. It caused him to lunge forward inch by agonizing inch until finally he was gripping at the doorknob struggling to twist it and discover what was on the other side.

“I’m here,” Logan pleaded, but the pain was too much for him to raise his voice—to alert the voice on the other side that he was still there fighting for his return. His throat was so raw and agitated and the pull of the darkness was so strong. It was there in the corridor with him, reaching out to drag him back down into hell. He could feel it gripping at his ankles, coiling over his legs, and sliding up over his outer thighs when the door rattled beneath his grasp, “Please. I’m here! Help me!”

With his words the darkness returned stealing the ice and transforming it to steam and uncomfortable warmth beneath his body. Soon the walls were flowing with lava, hot and dripping with the madness that his eternity had surrounded him with. With shaky fingers he held onto the doorknob feeling his strength slipping away.

“No!” he cried out attempting to hold on, but the darkness was too strong. It was too powerful causing his fingers to fall away from the knob. Anguished he used his index finger to twist the knob just a fraction of an inch—just enough to hear a clicking sound on the other side of madness.

“Please,” Logan choked up collapsing against the cool door face first when it seemed that his fate had finally stolen his final chance for freedom. Dropping forward, he prepared himself for the inevitable punishment that would follow his attempt at escape, but when his face struck the ground, he was met with the icy blast of white light all around him.

“Logan, can you hear me?” the voice quizzed causing him to open his eyes with a gasp.

“Scott?” Logan asked reaching out through the blinding light, seeking out anything to hold onto as the memory of the misery he’d become a part of was fresh on his mind.

“I’m right here,” Scott’s voice promised as strong arms surrounded him, wrapping him up in a loving embrace after what felt like an eternity of pain and torment. With the warmth of the body enveloping him, Logan turned into the heat, welcoming the loving embrace. Unable to contain himself he broke into a series of choked sobs and anguished tears.

“Don’t let me go back. Please help me. Don't let them take me again,” Logan bellowed like a child, broken by the torment when Scott’s arms squeezed him harder than before.

“Never,” Scott whispered over the side of Logan’s face, enveloping him in his arms more completely as the light that saved him slipped away guiding him to darkness all over again.  
  


* * *

  
The soft sounds of Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata surrounded Logan lulling him from the darkness to a cool, dry place away from the hard, unforgiving heat he’d grown accustomed to. With an aching body and a pounding head, he opened his eyes discovering the stained-glass panel above him revealing a palm tree and a beach scene before him. It caused him to gasp suddenly aware of the cramped walls around him in the tube he was in. Without thought panic overtook him causing him to push his hands up against the enclosed space. His fingers curled into fists causing him to shudder and shake when thoughts of breaking free carried over him.

“Get him out of there!” he heard a voice shout out and cause the music to come to an end. Within seconds he felt himself moving sliding out of the machine he was in to reveal a cold, white laboratory before him. As his eyes fought to adjust to the bright light, he sprung up off the table he was on with a snarl. His claws exposed themselves when he moved into a defensive stance. His lips parted and only a growl emerged. Any thought to reason or logic was replaced by the animalistic noises he’d revealed to the world around him.

“Logan,” he heard someone speak his name, but his fear was too great—his worries were too much when he spun around to see the handsome stranger before him.

“Logan look at me,” the stranger beckoned him once again, “Logan, it’s Scott—Cyclops…do you remember me?”

Logan opened his mouth again, but only a snarl came out. His hands moved of their own accord, arms slashing wildly through the air when he rushed forward preparing to tear the man before him to pieces.

“Scott, he’s not responding to the…” another voice sounded from behind causing Logan to turn around and discover a familiar looking woman watching him with a worried expression on his face.

“T’Challa warned us this could happen,” Scott’s voice sounded again. It was cool and even despite the obvious tension in the air around them.

“Even so I don’t think that he…” the woman began when Logan redirected his attention to her. He hissed and snarled, drawing himself into a defensive stance when a loud, popping sound caused him to turn around and discover Scott standing on the opposite side of the room with a pensive expression on his face, “Scott!”

“Everyone out of here now,” Scott ordered refusing to back away from the threat that Logan posed to them in their surroundings.

“But…” the woman began again only to be the recipient of a dismissive nod from Scott.

“I’ll be fine,” Scott’s words were clear and annunciated, drawing Logan’s attention away from the others to focus entirely on him, “We’ll be fine.”

“Scott, I don’t think that…” the woman’s voice held apprehension, fearing Logan in all the ways he was certain he should be feared.

“I can handle this,” Scott argued with a smooth, even voice. As his words spilled from his lips, his hands were moving to the hem of the green colored hospital issued shirt that he was wearing, “Get out of here Storm!”

“Fine,” she grudgingly argued with him, “I’ll give you five minutes, but if something happens…”

“I’ve got this covered,” Scott reiterated keeping his glasses covered eyes upon Logan.

As Logan huffed and puffed in anger, he could hear the faint lingering footsteps behind him indicating that the woman had done as Scott instructed. There were other footsteps alerting Logan to the presence of others in the room, but they were lost on him when Scott tugged at the green scrubs top that he was wearing, pulling it over his head without hesitation. When Logan snarled, Scott held the shirt in his outstretched fingers, showing it to Logan before drawing in a calming breath.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Scott’s voice held patience and concern. His hands were slow moving and cautious when he dropped the shirt on the floor. With a slow, measured breath, he kicked off the shoes he was wearing, carefully stepping out of them before his fingers eased over the waistband of the pants. His focus was upon Logan while his fingers worked slow and steady to guide the material down his thighs, pooling at his feet to reveal his body naked and on display to the wild man before him.

“Again, I’m not going to hurt you,” Scott carefully stepped out of the discarded fabric at his feet, moving with slow, pronounced movements until he was a few feet away from Logan.

With the movement, Logan bared his teeth and snarled, still not quite trusting the man before him. The response hadn’t been lost on Scott, who merely raised his hands up higher to show he was harmless. Still Logan snarled feeling a spike of fear growing inside of him. He tipped his head down, his body tensing up when he finally took in the scent of the foolish man before him. With the first whiff Logan angled his head to survey his companion, to take in the familiar lines of his body when Scott’s bare foot pressed against the cool linoleum beneath him.

“Do you know where you are?” Scott questioned slowly. He awaited Logan’s response, lowering his hands with the movement when Logan bucked back with another snarl.

“Okay,” Scott’s voice grew gentler, reaching out with a soft lull when Logan’s claws slashed at the air, making no real attempt at hurting him, yet offering up a powerful warning. Understanding, Scott took a step back and tipped his head down submissively, “I know you’re confused. I can see that you’re afraid, but I promise that I won’t hurt you. Look at me Logan.”

“Grrr…” Logan snarled curling his lip when Scott slowly spun around revealing the long, lean lines of his naked body to Logan’s wild eyes. With another whiff of the air around him, Logan felt familiarity licking over his senses, drawing forth a reaction in his body when he retracted the claws of his left hand. With the snickt he tore at the hospital gown he was wearing, peeling it from his burning flesh when he found himself already erect and curious about the twirling man before him.  
  
With a snarl Logan stepped forward grunting again when Scott faced him again. Swallowing down hard, Scott issued Logan a long, scrutinizing once over clearly taking note of Logan’s aroused state. With a gulp, Scott licked his nervous lips bringing his hand over his groin in a weak attempt at modesty to cover himself. Just as his fingers found their way to his manhood, Logan snarled releasing his claws again in warning.

“Okay,” Scott raised his hands up again in a tentative slide, “so you remember this part of things, huh? Well, that’s a start for us.”

“Grrr…” Logan sniffed the air again, his mouth opening with another grunt when Scott’s face angled upward to keep Logan in his line of vision.

“Can you come closer to me?” Scott questioned in a slow, soothing tone, “Will you walk over here Logan?”

Logan sneered. Dropping down to a crouched position beside the tabletop he’d once laid upon, he growled over at Scott.

“Okay, I’ll come over to you,” Scott decided making small, cautious steps over towards Logan until he was standing a few feet in front of the feral mutant.

When Logan made no move to stand up, Scott eased down towards the ground as well hoping to connect with the man who’d been taken from them. With no words exchanged between them, Scott extended his arm out, hoping to bridge the distance between them when Logan sniffed the air again. He huffed and grunted, snarling in warning, but Scott refused to pull away. Instead his fingertips grew dangerously closer to the side of Logan’s face offering Logan a chance to allow Logan to ease into contact with his skin, to surround himself with Scott’s scent as something inside of Logan’s head seemed to spark with recognition.

“Mine,” Logan snarled in a low, animalistic sound puffing his cheeks out and grunting. He shifted on his feet, repositioning himself when he held his claws at his side, weighing out his next move.

“That’s right,” Scott brought one hand up over his bare chest to identify himself to Logan, “I’m yours.”

“Mine,” Logan repeated in a low, vibrating roar. He sniffed the air again overwhelmed by the need to consume and conquer. With a snarl, he glared at Scott unable to take in the intoxicating scent fast enough. It worked its way into his brain, pulling out his most primitive self when Scott’s fingers stretched out closer to him.

“Logan, you need to listen to my voice—to follow the sound and…” Scott’s words resonated somewhere in the back of his mind, shelved behind the lust that carried over his body. It caused Logan to shake and shudder, opening and closing his mouth in a haste before finally he sprung up off the floor with a shriek.

“Mine!” he shouted seizing Scott in his arms. Without warning, he hoisted Scott up over his shoulder gripping on tightly. Looking around the laboratory for means of escape, Logan was barely aware of the sound that Scott was making before he charged forward slicing through the thick metal door that kept him caged within.

“Logan!” he could barely comprehend the sound of Scott’s voice when he sprung through the hallway, rushing out of danger and into the world beyond the walls of the place he was being tested upon. He could register the weight of Scott over him, seemingly complying to Logan’s demand as he worked through the maze of tunnels. Without warning, Logan pushed through a double door that led out to reveal a bright, cool warmth upon his skin. He could feel the sun shining down upon him warming over his skin when he fought to find safety. To his left was a waterfall, to his right a mountain leading up towards the warmth of the sun. The soft rays beckoned him causing him to follow the path to a clearing surrounded by trees far away from the others.

“Logan put me down,” Scott’s voice commanded with more agitation than before, “Logan, you have to listen to me you have to…”

“Mine!” Logan roared gripping at Scott’s bare hips with bruising strength. Without warning, he slammed Scott down over the grass, observing the way that the air escaped from Scott’s lungs with the hard shove into the earth. Scott was struggling to collect his thoughts, to consider what was happening, but before he could say another word Logan was suddenly over him licking at the side of his neck.

“Logan,” Scott’s voice held a moment’s panic, still cautious when Logan’s teeth grazed the side of his neck, “Logan, listen to me…”

“Mine,” Logan snarled biting into Scott’s flesh and marking him as his own. His claws had retracted, leaving his hands-free reign to roam over the naked lines of Scott’s body, to refamiliarize himself with the intoxicating scent before him. With a racing heart and a thrumming pulse Scott twisted beneath him seemingly attempting to break free of Logan’s grip triggering Logan to bite down harder into Scott’s flesh. It caused Scott to whimper and twist, arching his head back when Logan’s palms pressed hard over Scott’s body to demand his submission.

“Mine!” Logan practically roared depositing rough nips over the side of Scott’s neck leading up to his earlobe to take it between his lips. In contrast to his touch, Logan’s mouth gently suckled upon the flesh, tongue flicking lightly over the smooth skin when Scott whimpered beneath him. No longer protesting Logan’s actions, Scott shifted alerting Logan by scent alone to his growing desire.

“Logan,” Scott whimpered his name, reaching out to surround Logan’s broad, muscular shoulders with his arms. He curved up off the ground, shifting his hips just enough to cause Logan to seize Scott’s thigh in his ironclad grip.

“Mine,” Logan repeated. This time the word came out in a warning, sharp and distinct when Logan’s rough tug positioned Scott’s leg around Logan’s angular hips.

“Logan,” Scott repeated his name desperately. His fingers found their way to the sides of Logan’s face, hoping to pull him from instinct with the touch, “Logan look at me.”

“Mine,” Logan snarled like a petulant child, working to bring Scott’s other leg up around his hip to draw him in closer. With a huff, Logan rubbed up against Scott alerting Scott to his interest when his hard arousal ground up over Scott’s inner thigh making no mistake about his desire.

“Logan no,” Scott squeezed his fingers over Logan’s face again, hoping to pull him from his confusion, “Logan look at me.”

“Mine,” Logan whined attempting to reposition himself over Scott again when lust rocked over him. He ground his body against Scott’s, attempting to alert his lover to his unspoken request when Scott shook his head.

“You’ll hurt me if we do that here,” Scott spoke in slow, measured words. The sound caused Logan to buck his hips in protest, to argue against refusing their coupling when Scott dropped his hand down over Logan’s shoulder, “Logan, we can’t do that just yet.”

“Mine,” Logan’s voice came out in a wounded plea for completion. His body was aching, his thoughts consumed by lust with Scott pinned down to the ground beneath him.

“We can’t do that,” Scott explained in a cautious tone when Logan snarled.

Without warning Logan leaned down and bit Scott’s shoulder again. This time his teeth sank in harder than before to command Scott’s attention.

“No,” Scott reached for Logan’s face again in a rough pull. The sensation caused Logan to freeze above him, to gaze down at his would-be lover with a wounded expression on his face.

“Mine,” Logan’s voice cracked with the word. He dipped down again this time depositing a small, softer kiss over Scott’s shoulder. His tongue trailed over Scott’s flesh, lapping at his skin before he spoke up in with a small, quiet pleading sound, “mine?”

“Yes,” Scott answered patiently, “I’m yours Logan. That’s right, but you’re not yourself right now.”

Logan rose enough to search Scott’s conflicted features. There was something about the scent that carried over him now that caused Logan to shudder. Stubbornly he shook his head again and deposited his teeth into Scott’s shoulder.

“Mine,” he repeated behind a muffled snarl, sinking his teeth further into Scott’s soft, welcoming flesh.

“That’s right,” Scott sighed arching his head back submissively. His fingers eased over Logan’s shoulders, pushing down over the sinewy muscle of his spine to squeeze at his lower back just below his hips, “I’m yours.”

“Mine,” Logan’s nose nuzzled into the side of Scott’s neck, basking in the familiar scent and the warmth of the sunlight upon him. With the slow, massaging fingers over his skin, Logan snuggled in closer to the man beneath him, welcoming the skin to skin contact between them.

“You’re safe now,” Scott’s labored voice promised as he held onto Logan. He ran his fingers up and down over his body, taking the time to soothe the aches that had carried over him. With a soft press, Scott began to hum a quiet melody in the back of Logan’s ear.

“Mmmm….” Logan’s lips carried over Scott’s neck kissing him again with less aggressiveness behind the movement. He shifted above his companion, savoring the heat that bounced between them.

“Logan, honey,” Scott’s hands moved up over Logan’s aching body, “can you let me lay over you for a bit?”

The question caused Logan to push up on his elbow and growl down at his companion.

“You’re heavy,” Scott explained touching the side of Logan’s face, “and we wouldn’t want you to crush me, would we?”

“Mine,” Logan answered stubbornly seemingly weighing out the request before rolling onto his back. Stretched out on the ground, he left nothing to chance as he yanked Scott over him, positioning Scott into his chest. Finally satisfied Logan’s arms surrounded Scott again, coaxing Scott to snuggle into him beneath the sunlight.

“That’s right Logan,” Scott promised depositing a soft kiss upon his skin, “I’m yours and you’re home now.”

“Mmm…” Logan practically purred keeping Scott close to him as it seemed that finally after an eternity of torment Logan was back where he belonged basking in the warmth of the man who’d pulled him out of hell once and for all. “Scott…”

“That’s right,” Scott encouraged him further. Raising his head up to look down at Logan with encouragement behind his features, Scott stroked the side of his face hoping to pull the man out from within the monster that the underworld had created, “I’m Scott.”

“Mine,” Logan snarled reaching for Scott’s arm. With a jerking movement he pulled it up to reveal the golden band on Scott’s finger. Almost immediately his eyes widened when he shook Scott’s hand around, waving it in the air with excitement, “Mine!”

“That’s right,” Scott repeated with a small smile, “I’m yours and you’re mine Logan. Mine.”

Upon completion of the words, Scott reached for Logan’s hand motioning to the matching golden band upon his finger. He held Logan’s hand in his, interlacing their fingers together when a wide grin carried over his features. Looking to the rings, Logan tipped his head to the side observing as Scott raised Logan’s hand to his lips to deposit a kiss over the center of his palm.

“Ours,” Scott noted with a smile encouraging Logan to touch the side of his face. Feeling the warmth of the man he’d coveted upon him, Logan arched up off the ground, seeking out Scott’s lips in a kiss.

Without hesitation, Scott sank down upon him again, bridging the distance between them. Together their mouths met in slow, patient strokes, lips parting to reveal the warmth and longing between them after long years of separation. With a tiny shudder, Logan’s arms surrounded Scott, gripping onto him as everything that haunted him was replaced by the handsome man upon him, kissing and welcoming him home again after the nightmare that had consumed him had stolen him from this world. With every nip and teasing touch, Logan felt the animal loosen its grip on the reins, pulling him from feral to that hidden place inside of him desperate to reach out to his lover after so much time spent apart.

“Scott,” Logan whispered in a shivering exhale as their lips parted. Scott’s fingers swept over his cheekbone, causing him to turn into the touch and place a kiss over the center of Scott’s palm, “mine.”

“For always,” Scott vowed leaning down to cover Logan’s body again, wrapped up in a loving embrace far from the others as the heat from the sun swept over them. The warmth enveloped them, taking Logan’s fractured mind from madness to the safety of his lover’s arms when Scott’s nose nuzzled into the side of Logan’s neck, depositing a soft, tender kiss upon his skin. With the touch, Logan’s fears evaporated, his mind growing less cloudy when he closed his eyes taking in the spill of Scott’s breath over his skin and the sweet, melodic sound of Scott’s voice drawing him out from the darkness once and for all in his new beginning, “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you made it this far drop me a line or a kudos to let me know you liked it. I always enjoy hearing from readers so don't be shy! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
